doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
His Return
"His Return" is the fifth episode of the fifth series of Doctor Who. It first aired on 7th August 2010. Synopsis A thousand years I have slept - but no more! - The Beast. A millenium has passed since the horrors of Krop Tor, the surveillance ship HMS Babel, orbiting the Earth is now under attack from a being that knows the Doctor all too well. Plot In the HMS Babel, a young computer technician, Silas, is busy working on the multiple computers within the mainframe of the ship. There appears to be a few glitches in the system. Silas passes them off as a small virus and tries to pinpoint it. When he thinks he has, all the screens go black and then show glimpses of strange images like pentagrams, dead bodies and paintings. A growling voice is heard, speaking of 'awaking after a thousand years'. Silas is approached by an unknown creature and is heard screaming as it lunges at him. The TARDIS materialises in the middle of a control room within the Babel. Upon exiting the ship, the Doctor, Martha and Kale are held at gunpoint by soldiers. The captain in charge, Maddox, asks who they are and how they just got inside the ship. When the Doctor addresses himself, Maddox becomes almost admiring towards them, speaking of the 'legend of the Doctor' that has been spoken of since the mission to Krop Tor, nearly 1000 years ago. Maddox later reveals the shredded and rusted remains of the escape rocket from the failed Walker Expedition. The Doctor asks how the rocket became so ravaged. Maddox reveals that the last audio message from Captain Flane, stating that something got inside the rocket after the TARDIS left. Maddox reveals that when they found the rocket drifting slowly towards the Babel, everyone inside was shredded to pieces. However, no sign of any entity was located within the rocket. Martha and Kale, meanwhile, were speaking with the ship's crew. One of them, a female officer, Jo, said that there have been stories saying that ever since the rocket was brought inside the Babel, strange things have been happening. The ship's main scientist, Professor Warren, is more skeptical, saying that they have nothing to do woth the rocket. Silas, apparently alive and well, laughs off Warren's snide comments, saying he's 'a;ways like that.' Ood are also seen, but Captain Maddox reassures the Doctor that the Ood are now 'fellow workers and officers', becoming friends and acquaintances with humans. One of the Ood, Jelepna Ood, whispers to the Doctor that 'they have felt something here.' Silas leaves to his quarters and is shown screaming and writhing on the ground yet also smiling. His eyes light up an unearthly red glow and he slowly leaves. One of the Ood sees him and cautiously asks Silas if he was alright. Silas addresses the Ood as 'an old friend', who knew many of the Ood's 'cousins'. Due to their hive mind, the terrified Ood realises who and what this creature was, shouting over and over again: 'You're dead!' Silas grabs the Ood's head, which causes it to scream and fall dead on the floor. The Ood's screams are heard and Silas hides before he is seen. Everyone see the dead Ood and the Doctor notices the light scorching on its head, and that they are in the shape of handprints. Soldiers begin patrolling the whole ship and Maddox has the Doctor, Martha, Kale and Professor Warren stay within the control room, guarded by several soldiers, including Jo. Silas is nowhere to be found. Soon, Maddox gets reports on soldiers going missing, their life signs not registering on any of the computers. Soon, all equipment goes down for a few moments. Maddox himself goes out to investigate. He leaves with two soldiers. The Doctor states that this seems to be too familiar. Maddox and his men are seen looking around the engine room and Maddox is quickly left on his own as the soliders disappear suddenly. Silas soon appears. Maddox demands an explanation but Silas responds by speaking in an unknown language. Maddox, unable to get through to Silas, opens fire then retreats after seeing the bullets are useless. Maddox hides in one of the living quarters, weilding a knife and waiting for Silas. Soon, the shadows inside the room combine onto one wall and Silas phases through, with Maddox completely unaware. His screams are heard from the control room and everyone runs to see. They find a black skeleton, covered in tar-like slime, with Maddox's torn uniform lying on the floor with the message - "The serpent has escaped." - in the same slime. The Doctor then realises who this is, and tells everyone to get to the ship's chapel. While on their way, the missing soldiers are seen with the possessed Silas, over the dead carcasses of the Ood, and give chase. They manage to grab and infect more soliders, making them like them. Only the Doctor, Martha, Kale, Jo, Professor Warren, two soldiers and an Ood manage to get inside. Silas, waiting at the chapel's locked doors, taunts the Doctor, making him address him properly. The Doctor announces that Silas is dead and what has taken him over is - the Beast. Spending a millenium hiding in the rocket, waiting to gain enough power to take control, the Beast stayed dormant inside the rocket and slaughtered the crew - but sparing Flane long enough to send a distress signal. The Doctor angrily tells the Beast that he will stop him. The Beast retorts by saying that the only defence he has against his 'army' is the chapel. Silas then phases through the doors and enters the chapel. The Beast explains that no one in the chapel has enough faith to keep the true demon out and slowly advances. Cast * The Doctor - David Tennant * Martha Jones - Freema Agyeman * Kale Phoenix - Thomas Law * Captain Michael Maddox - Angus Macfadyen * Jo Zeff - Laura Aiken * Professor Christoph Warren - James Nesbitt * Silas Arthurs - Christian Cooke * Voice of the Beast - Gabriel Woolf * Voice of the Ood - Silas Carson * The Ood - Paul Kasey * Voice of Possessed - C.S. Robertson * Zachary Cross Flane - Shaun Parkes Production * The point-of-view shot of the Beast lunging at Silas is vaguely similar to the shot of the screaming Lady Thaw in The Lazarus Experiment. * The Beast is shown to quote from the Bible numerous times, albeit mostly ironically. * The scene inside the engine room was inspired by the scene with Freddy and Tina in A Nightmare on Elm Street. See Also * The Beast * HMS Babel Category:Phoenix Category:Stories featuring the Tenth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Ood